Paradise Battlefront
by XanimegrrlX
Summary: Many anime characters have had unfair lives, and the pack from Wolf's Rain has had it tougher than most. So it makes sense that Kiba, Toboe, Tsume, Hige, and Blue end up in Heavens Academy. Why aren't they in paradise? Will they help in the fight against Angel? Will they ever find paradise? Rated for violence and possible mild swearing in future chapters, rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED WOLF'S RAIN!**

**Thank you for reading this, I want to make a few clarifications: The human form is just an illusion. I only watched the dubbed (I don't have enough time to watch dubbed and subbed, so I pick dubbed because there aren't many translation flaws in the dubbed as opposed to fansubs.) so Cheza will talk in her wierd third person way like in the dubbed anime.**

**"words" = talking  
_"words"=_ wolf-speak or some other form of communication not commonly heard by humans_  
'words'= _thoughts of the person whose point of view it is  
_wordswords_words_=(_****_italics and non-italics reversed) flashback_**

**Sorry if some of my povs are ooc, I have never written first person fanfiction before. And I have no romance writing experience so the HigeBlue stuff may be a little akward.**

**This chapter was very hard for me to write because I had to re-watch all of the saddest parts of wolf's rain up to three times each. The result is very good details, an exact copy of Tsume's goodbye to Toboe(english dubbed), and a very depressed me. Of course listening to Maligno Ton Negro Lo (Toboe's theme) the whole time I was writing this didn't help either, that song is so sad that I was teary-eyed the whole time I wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: The Roses Wilted, the Violets are Dead, I own neither of these anime, that is a fact I dread.**

* * *

Toboe P.O.V.

I woke slowly, as if I were awakening after a long dream. I was in a hallway of some sort.

"_How...long was I out?"_ I asked myself. I realized that I wasn't in any more pain. Nothing. _"Must have been a while if I'm all healed,"_ I mused. _"Where am I...and where are the others?"_ I asked to no one in particular. A voice started sounding in my mind, Tsume's voice.

_"Look at you, I didn't realize how big you've grown. When I first met you...I don't think I'd ever seen such a scrawny little pup."_

"_Tsume? What are you talking about? Where are you?"_ I called in the silent language of the wolve_s._

_"I knew...sucker you were when it came to humans..."_ His voice started fading, and I couldn't hear some of the things he said. _"Never really understood how much they meant...don't know, maybe I was jealous."_

_'Tsume...is jealous because I like humans? Why?' _I thought to myself.

_"...you listening Toboe?...once asked...scar on my chest...remember? This mark...reminder of my sin."_ His voice got even quieter, farther away. _"I ran...friends...abandoned them...knew...banished me..."_

_'No, Tsume! Why are you telling me this? And why are you so far away?'_ I shouted in my mind.

_"don't need any friends...never trust...I...betray..."_ I refused to believe what I was hearing. He was lying. _"until...met...you"_ I felt a wetness on my cheek. _"wanted...take you to paradise..."_ The tears were flowing freely now, I didn't bother to wipe them off. _"you...brought me...little kid...goodbye..."_

"_NOO! TSUME! don't leave me!" _I screamed at his unhearing voice.

_"Old man...take care...runt...see ya."_ The voice disappeared. I sat there crying silently...howling in my spirit.

_'His voice is gone, he must be far away...why did he sound like he was saying his final goodbyes? Does he think he is going to die?' _Confused and sad thoughts kept spinning in my mind, until I was snapped from my thoughts by the sound of human voices.

In a panic I shifted to my human disguise and noticed that my human form was wearing a strange dark blue outfit, which is weird because my human form didn't have clothes to change; it was an illusion. However, I didn't spend too much time thinking about it.

As I turned to walk in a random direction I returned to my previous train of thought, _'Did he say that because he thought Darcia III was going to kill him?Or maybe Darcia already gave him a fatal wound! I have to help him! I have to find Tsume and the others!'_

"TSUME!" I shouted in my voice that could now be heard by humans. I ran down the hallway, "TSUME!...POPS!...BLUE!...HIGE!...KIBA!...CHEZA!...INSPECTOR!" I continued to yell for them as I sprinted. I hit a stairway and went up, in hopes that from the top of the building they could hear me. I passed a few humans on the way who probably gave me strange looks, but I didn't pay any attention to them.

When I opened the door to the roof and took in my surroundings I was astonished. Nearby there were many small buildings creating what seemed to be a little town, but it wasn't in a dome. The sky was real, but what amazed me was what lied beyond the domeless town, trees. An enormous forest, stretching farther than my wolf eyes could see. But it wasn't just the size, it was the color. The forest was a vibrant green; the sky clear blue, and the buildings were a light brown color that suggested warmth and comfort, rather that dirtiness.

_'Is this paradise?' _I thought to myself, _'No, paradise would have lunar flowers and wolves, so this isn't it...but it is beautiful.' _It took a few minutes before I got back to the task at hand, finding the others.

"TSUME! POPS! BLUE! HIGE! KIBA! CHEZA! INSPECTOR! ARE YOU THERE?" I shouted, but no response came. _'Maybe they're inside and can't hear me,' _I thought. I ran through the building floor by floor, going through all the halls. I did the same for the smaller buildings, and even ran along all the main pathways outside. I was shouting for them the whole time, begging that someone would respond.

Nothing.

I ended up on a small bench on the outer edge of a courtyard. I held my head in my hands and shivered in fear. The fear of being alone.

* * *

Hige P.O.V.

"Hige! Hige! Wake up!" I heard the voice of an angel beckoning me to awaken, so I opened my eyes and saw that it was not just any angel, it was my angel. It was Blue. She saw I was conscious and held me tightly to herself. I could tell that she had been worried about me.

"So where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe we're in paradise," she responded.

"No," I replied, "Paradise is for the living. We are dead. I remember asking Tsume to end my life, and I know he wouldn't try to spare my life with the condition I was in."

"So we really are dead," she said, "What now?"

"We could try to find Toboe, and your Pops, and maybe that inspector and the lady scientist. I mean, they're dead too right?" I said.

"I would like to see Pops again, but I think Toboe would have gone to a different place than the rest of us," she said.

"Yeah..." I agreed, "Toboe was so young and childish and...pure that he would deserve better than us." We sat still for a few minutes and thought about being dead before silently agreeing that it was time to search for Blue's Pops. It was then that I realized we were on top of a one story building surrounded by other buildings, and there was a large forest in the distance.

"We should start by getting off of this roof," said Blue, "Then we can search the surrounding buildings in this little town, and after that the forest." Just as she finished we heard a door open and slam closed. A figure was approaching us, a figure with a large weapon.

"Oh hey!" the male figure said loudly, "I found some targets!" he said threateningly as he pointed his weapon at us.

I growled and stood protectively in front of Blue, but I kept my human form. I could see Blue preparing for a fight as well.

* * *

Figure P.O.V. A minute beforehand

I was walking up the stairs grumbling about the stupid mission Yuri-ppe had given us, and the consequence for failure.

_FLASHBACK_

_"I am now commencing a new mission called...Operation Vacuum!" announced Yuri-ppe._

_"I hope it doesn't suck as much as it sounds," said someone._

_Yuri-ppe narrowed her eyes at the speaker, Takamatsu, and said, "Your stupid pun did not make you look any smarter so be quiet, and it is called Operation Vacuum because we are going to suck people into class SSS if they like it or not!"_

_There were many doubtful mutters around the room._

"_Let me explain," She said, "You all have one week to find a human among the NPCs and convince them to join us. This Operation will be ongoing, and you must do it on your own time. Anyone who fails will not be told the new password to HQ until a week after I change it. Also, you will be responsible for introductory briefing and training of the human you find."_

_A very long train or thought started rolling through my head. _'I do not like this mission at all. I have forgotten to say the password before, so I know how painful that hammer is. I should start looking right away...but where to look first...I could get on a rooftop and look for a human from a birds-eye view. But not on the main building. I don't want to go near those classrooms if I can help it, so I'll start looking from the top of the cafeteria.'

_END FLASHBACK_

As I walked onto the rooftop I saw two people. A boy and a girl, most likely they were NPCs, so I decided to give them a little scare

"Oh hey!" I said loud enough to be sure they heard me, "I found some targets!" I then pointed my ax at them in a threatening way.

To my surprise they didn't start shaking like a scared NPC should. Instead they got into fighting stances. _'They're human!' _I thought.

* * *

Blue P.O.V.

The ax-bearing man suddenly relaxed and got a blank look on his face, as if his mind were processing some data. His mind must be a very old data processor. It took him twenty seconds to process and react to his information.

"JACKPOT!" he shouted as he slung his ax back over his shoulder, "I found two humans!" _'Not likely.'_ "And in less than an hour too! Yuri-ppe will be so happy!"

_'What is this guy on?' _I thought. The look on Hige's face told me that he was thinking something similar. Suddenly the man pointed his ax at us. I think it was his equivalent of finger pointing.

"You two are coming with me," he said.

"And if we don't?" I asked.

"Then you can go get yourself obliterated by Angel," he replied, "But if you want to fight and survive you can come with me."

I exchanged glances with Hige. Fight or die? Is that the law if this afterlife? I decided to wait and ask one of his comrades, like this Yuri-ppe person he mentioned. I didn't want to ask him because based off his thinking speed he would probably be bad at explaining and just confuse us even more. I turned to Hige.

"We should follow him," said Hige.

"But after that we look for Pops," I said I turned to the weird stranger, "Ok, we will go with you."

"Good," he said, "Oh yeah, I'm Noda."

"I'm Hige and this is Blue." said Hige. With that he went down the stairs and we followed him.

* * *

Tsume P.O.V.

"...subtract the negative x from both sides and you get y=(-5/x)..."

My eyes snapped open. I was in a room with lots of people a little younger than me all sitting in miniature tables; I was at a table too. I was in human form, and for some reason my leather clothes had been replaced by a dark blue monkey suit, like the kind that inspector would wear.

'Where_ am I? Am I dead, or not? I'm moving so I must be alive right? What is this place? These people look too polite and obedient to know anything, I should leave and find a person who looks like they know what's going on.' _I started to walk out of the room. The older man at the front of the room turned to me.

"Tsume get back in your seat, class isn't over yet," He said. I was stunned inside by the fact that he knew my name without me telling him, but I continued walking toward the exit. The older man tried to stand in my way, big mistake. I grabbed him by the collar.

"I don't care how you know my name, but if you get in my way again I won't hesitate to kill you," I growled. I relaxed my grip and walked out of the room _'Why didn't I just kill him? Probably because the runt wouldn't like it. Man I've gotten soft.' _I walked down a flight of stairs and outside into a large courtyard that looked like it extended all the way around the building. A bell rang and people started exiting the building I had just been in. _'I would like to say that this is paradise, but paradise shouldn't have this many idiotic humans.' _I grabbed a random person who walked in front of me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"School, obviously," the kid responded.

"And what is this 'school'?" I interrogated.

"You are joking right? Teachers, lessons, clubs, and poisonous lunch food. School," he said. I had no clue what any of those words he said even meant, except for poisonous and food. "Speaking of," he said, "you should get to the cafeteria before if fills up." I let go of him and continued walking.

I continued asking people and never once got a comprehensible answer. The area got a little less crowded and more of the people had food in their hands. After about twenty minutes the area was full of people going back into the building. At that point most of the people I tried to get information out of just said something about getting to class on time.

Then I saw it. A head of straight bright red hair. It bobbed along in the sea of faces, heading in the opposite direction of the flow of people.

"Toboe!" I gasped. I ran toward that beacon of red. "Toboe!" I called pushing against the wall of people "TOBOE!" I yelled dodging in and out of the crowd, "TOBOEE!" I shouted with all my strength.

* * *

Cheza P.O.V.

This one woke in a strange place, not knowing where she was. This one looked around dazedly. Kiba was not near her. _'Where is Kiba? Where are the wolves this one must guide?'_ This one was still confused as a human with purple hair approached her.

* * *

Yuri-ppe P.O.V.

I was looking out the window in HQ with a pair of binoculars. _'this window has a nice view of the sports fields.' _I thought as I gazed out the window. It was then that I saw the girl. She was looking around with a confused gaze. _'Obviously she is a new human arrival, NPCs never have that look on their face. I should go down there and say"hi", and of course recruit her.'_

* * *

Cheza P.O.V.

This one turned to the human. "In what place is this one?" this one asked.

"Hi! My name is Yuri," that one said, "and I don't understand what you just said."

"Where is Kiba?" this one asked Yuri.

"I don't know anyone by that name, but if you come with me I might be able to help you find him," said Yuri.

"Ok," this one said, "this one will come with you." Yuri then took this one to a room in a building.

* * *

Yuri-ppe P.O.V.

Takamatsu, Shiina, and Hinata were in HQ when I entered, "Found a new recruit, but I can't understand her," I said.

Hinata decided to get straight to the point, "You know you're dead right?" he asked the girl.

"This one is aware that she has passed," said the girl, "but then why is this one moving?"

"See what I mean?" I said to Hinata.

"I didn't understand her either," said Takamatsu.

"Well duh you idiot!" I said, "I wasn't expecting you to know anything useful, all you know is trivial things that have no real importance in this world."

"This is so stupid," said Shiina.

"This one is wondering when these people will help her find Kiba," said the girl.

"The only thing I know is that she is looking for someone named Kiba. Other than that I have no clue what she is saying." I said.

"Oh I get it!" said Hinata, "She is speaking in the third-person."

"I was just about to guess that," said Takamatsu.

"Yeah right," I said sarcastically, "So Hinata can you translate?"

"You mean as a child you never spoke in the third-person?" asked Hinata. I shook my head no. "Well," he said, "When you speak in the third-person you say your name instead of 'I'. For instance, if I am hungry I would say 'Hinata wants food'

"That is so stupid," said Shiina.

"Oh I get it!" I said, "so is her name 'this one'?"

"No, her way of speaking in third-person is slightly different from normal," said Hinata

"So what is her name?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Hinata. He turned to the girl, "What is your name?" he asked.

"This one is called Cheza," she said. She started walking toward the exit, "This one must now leave to find Kiba. This one must guide Kiba and the others to paradise."

I grabbed Cheza to keep her from leaving. _'Paradise? Does that mean heaven? Is she taking someone to heaven? Is she an angel then? Are there now two angels? Can I make this one take me to god? I could try.'_

"Cheza, what is this paradise? Can you take me there?" I asked.

She looked at me "This one is unsure exactly what paradise is, but it is said to be a land ruled by wolves," She answered, "This one also does not know if humans are allowed inside."

"So you don't know where heaven is, and you can't take me to god?" I asked to confirm it.

"This one does not understand what heaven means or what god is," said Cheza, "This one must now search for Kiba and the others."

"Since you are looking him Kiba must be a wolf right?" I guessed.

"Yes." She said.

"Well this is an afterlife for humans, so I don't you will find them here." I said.

"You do not need to worry, they are very much like humans," she said, "Anyway, this one senses some of them nearby."

"One more question and we can go look for your friends." I said, "If you don't know god you aren't an angel, so what are you?"

Cheza turned to me and said, "This one is a flower." I was still little shocked about talking to a flower when I heard the smash of the giant hammer trap. _'One of the many idiots must be back,'_ I thought.

* * *

Kiba P.O.V.

I woke in a small clearing in the woods, and the leaves were so green. _'The others are dead, I know that but...did I make it to paradise? It's so green this must be paradise, The paradise Cheza created. It's so beautiful, I want to run.' _I thought. So I got up and ran.

It was exhilarating. _'This is how a wolf is supposed to live!'_ I heard running water and ran toward the source of the sound. The river was a beautiful pure blue, and when I lapped it up I found it to be the best water I had ever tasted. I then picked up an odd sound downstream. It sounded like the river, but louder and deeper. He went downstream to investigate.

I found myself on the edge of a cliff, the river water ran off the cliff and into the air before crashing into the small lake below. From the small lake the water continued to flow downstream. I didn't know the word for it, but it was magnificent. Something inside me was screaming to jump over the cliff with the water's flow.

I took a few steps back dashed forward, launching myself into the air. It was indescribable, the feel of falling freely like that. However as I neared the water I saw something in the corner of my eye that made all of my emotions turn sour.

A Human.

_'The paradise Cheza created would not have humans,' _I thought. I crashed into the water, and while still beneath the surface I changed into my false form.

* * *

Human's P.O.V.

I was doing one of my special trainings in the mountain. I was punching a large tree next to the waterfall when I heard a loud splash. I looked over and saw a guy about my age swimming out of the water. I was surprised to see a person besides myself out here.

_'This guy must be a human otherwise he would be in the school, but I have never seen him before, and I know the faces of all the SSS members. If Yuri-ppe were here she would tell me to recruit him, so I guess that is what I'll do.' _I walked over to the guy.

"Hey!" I said, "I'm Matsushida. What are you doing out here?"

"Kiba. Not sure, I just woke up here, so I'm trying to get my bearings. You aren't a wolf by chance are you?" he asked.

"Uh no, I'm a human like you," I said. For some reason he seemed disappointed by that fact.

"Then this isn't paradise." he muttered to himself.

"It's the afterlife," I said to him. His eyes seemed to get a little brighter when I said that. _'Is this guy happy to be dead then? Does that mean he committed suicide? Yuri-ppe probably wouldn't want a suicide case on the SSS, even if he's human."_

"Tsume said we would meet again in paradise, but maybe we will be able to meet sooner than that." he said to himself. I didn't know what he was talking about, so I just assumed he had a friend that died or something,

"Well I'm not all that great at explaining the afterlife to possible recruits, but If you want to come with me I can take you to Yuri-ppe. She is good at recruiting and explaining." I said.

"Sounds good," replied Kiba.

* * *

**That is the longest chapter I have ever posted. I would say R&R, but if you are at the bottom of the page you have probably already read it. So please review. Do not be afraid to criticize, I love constructive cricicism because it makes me write better. Even a simple "good" or "bad" in an anonymous review would make me very happy!**

**Oh in case you were wondering why Blue and Hige were together, but everybody else is seperated it is because Hige was touching Blue's body before she died and while he died so they were basically together in death (plus that is how the story was written in my mind, I wanted so-and-so to happen, and that couldn't happen if A and B were together at the start...you will see my master plan and understand how it fits in the next chapter). And Toboe could hear Tsume because I believe that the soul leaves the body slowly, so some of Toboe's soul was still there listening to Tsume, that is also why it started fading out.**

**If you review you get a sweet treat, like cookies or a cake!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! Also I would like to say that I am starting to watch the Japanese versions of Angel Beats! and Wolf's Rain, so the terminology I use might change slightly later on. **

**I would like to add more random babbling that relates to the way I wrote the story. First of all I will not write yaoi, my writing may seem to you at times that it is going on a path to TsumeXToboe, but that is not the intention. Not only because it would probably suck due to my inexperience and yaoi writing and romance writing in general, but also because I do not think of Toboe and Tsume's bond like that. To me the bond between them is like a best friend relationship a plus father-son relationship plus a big brother-little brother relationship. Also I am sorry If all the POV changes are confusing. If it is, just say so in a comment and I will change it to just one or two POVs per chapter.**

**I thought I should let you know who all is part of Operation Vacuum. Hinata, Noda, Takamatsu, TK, Ooyama, Fujimaki, and Shiina are the participants. Yuri is exempt because she is the leader, plus she is the one who is changing the password. Matsushida is technically exempt because he was out training when Yuri was doing the mission breifing, Yusa is exempt because she is busy keeping Yuri in the know, and the GirlDeMo members are exempt because they are busy writing songs and practicing.**

**Sorry for all the babble, now for the chapter, after Kanade does the disclaimer.**

**Kanade: XanimegrrlX does not own Angel Beats! or Wolf's Rain. She does however own...*frowns at script*...her laptop, this story's concept, her imagination, and her...I refuse to say that.**

**Me: C'mon say it so that we can get to the chapter.**

**Kanade:...*scowls*...her crossbow, which she uses to shoot non-reviewers. And so without further adieu, here's chapter two**

**Me: =3 you're a poet and you don't even know it!**

**Kanade:...What?**

**Me: adieu, two, they ryme. You can make a rhyme anytime!**

**Kanade: I thought you wanted to let your viewers read chapter two.**

**Me: Oh right! Sorry for the long author's note, and here's the chapter. Seriously this time, no joking. Here it is.**

* * *

Hige POV

We had been following Noda for a few minutes. We had gone out of the building, which was a cafeteria according to the sign, and had entered a larger, four story building through a side-door type entrance. As we were going up another flight of stairs I noticed a familiar scent.

"Blue, do you smell that?" I asked.

"Yeah, the scent of lunar flowers. Do you think Cheza died?" she replied.

"I dunno, probably. I mean that is her scent, no doubt about it," I said.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Noda as he turned to face us, his ax almost chopping off my nose in the process.

"Nothing you would know about," replied Blue. Noda snorted and continued walking. He stopped in front of a door. The unmistakable scent of lunar flowers was coming from this room. We were about to walk forward when we noticed that Noda stood frozen, his hand in the action of twisting the doorknob. His face instantly paled.

"Shi-," he was interrupted by a giant hammer. He was sent flying out the fourth-story window, and we heard a sickening crunch as his body came into contact with the ground. Blue and I were shocked. We had just watched somebody get killed by a death-trap. _'Is this what Noda had meant by fight or be obliterated?'_

"What the HELL?! Is he DEAD?" I shouted.

* * *

Yuri POV

I walked to the window to check who it was, and I was not surprised when I saw Noda laying on the ground. I chuckled to myself. _'You'd think that he would learn after the first five times.' _

I was taken from my thoughts by somebody, whose voice I did not recognize, shouting, "What the HELL?! Is he DEAD?"

I walked over and opened the door to see a boy with light brownish-orange hair, amber eyes, and what looked like a collar around his neck, and a girl with black hair, tanned skin, and bright blue eyes. They had been staring at the window, but they quickly turned to face me. They looked like they had just seen a ghost, so I guess they didn't know that you couldn't die in the afterlife.

"Don't worry about that idiot," I said, "This is the afterlife, so you can't die here. He'll be okay a few hours." They seemed to visibly relax.

Then a voice behind me said, "Hige, Blue, this one is happy to see you!" The two looked relieved, and they were about to try to enter HQ.

"Stop you idiots!" I shouted, "Do you want to get hit by that hammer too? You can't enter without saying the password!"

"Well what is the password?" the girl asked. I hesitated to tell them, but I decided to trust them because Noda was probably bringing them as recruits. _'Plus they seem to know Cheza, so maybe they can explain the whole "plant" thing she mentioned earlier.' _I thought

"It's 'I know that god can bleed'," I said. They repeated the password and entered unscathed. As soon as they entered they turned to Cheza.

"So you died too Cheza?" the boy asked.

"Yes, this one passed," she replied

"What happened after we died? Did Darcia win or..." the girl left the rest of her question hanging. _'Who's Darcia?' _I thought to myself.

"This one went to the place where paradise was to be opened while Kiba and Tsume fought Darcia. Darcia and Kiba came, but Tsume didn't. This one thinks that he died. Darcia tried to enter the lake, but was destroyed. This one then became the seeds of paradise, and gave the world life. Kiba was badly wounded after so much fighting, and this one does not know if he survived and is in paradise now or not." The two strangers seemed to understand what she was saying, but the rest of us were thoroughly confused.

"Oh, I see," said the girl.

"So Tsume died. Maybe we will see him here too," said the boy "By the way, where is here?" he asked while turning to us.

"Oh, so now we exist!" I exclaimed. "We should be the ones asking questions. For example, what were you guys talking about?"

"Calm down Yuri-ppe," said Hinata. "They were just wondering what happened to their friends after they died, and it sounds like their friends died as well, so take it easy on them." I decided it would be easier if I just explained the afterlife and who we were, but after that I would be the one asking questions.

"Fine. Okay, listen up you two! I'm only going to say this once, and if we recruit your friends I expect you to be the ones who explain it to them, so pay attention," I said.

I was about to continue, but I heard a small voice on the other side of the door say, "I know that god can bleed."

* * *

Tsume POV

_'Why isn't he turning around?'_ I thought as I neared Toboe, _'Does he hate me because I wasn't there when that noble shot him?'_ I winced at the thought. I finally got close enough and grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around.

"Ack! Who are you?" asked a boy who wasn't Toboe, "Let me go!" I quickly released his arm and stepped back.

* * *

Boy POV

The large and scary man stared at me as if I had three heads. He muttered gruffly, "Thought you were someone else," and started to walk away. _'That is definitely not NPC behavior, he must be a human!'_

"Wait!" I exclaimed while grabbing the first thing I could, which happened to be his pony tail. The hair pulling must have gotten his attention because he turned toward me with a harsh glare. For half an instant I thought he looked like a giant wolf with his hackles raised, but that must have been my frightened mind imagining things.

"You little RUNT!" he shouted, "What is your prob-" he stopped and turned around suddenly, obviously distracted by something. I was half tempted to sneak away, but Yuri-ppe would be angry with me if I let such a strong fighter get obliterated or turn into an NPC.

* * *

Toboe POV

My head snapped up when I thought I heard somebody calling my name.

"Toboe!" A voice that could only be Tsume's shouted in the distance. I stood up instantly and started running. It was coming from the front of the big building. When I rounded the corner I saw Tsume. He was facing a boy whose hair was similar in color and length to mine. _'He must have thought that that boy was me!' _I was too happy to hold my human form as I ran toward the two.

"_Tsume!" _I shouted in wolfspeak as I ran through the dissipating crowd, _"Tsume! Turn around!" _He turned around. He couldn't see me through all the people, but they quickly parted to get out of my way and I got to Tsume in no time.

* * *

Tsume POV

The crowd split for me to see him just as he jumped toward me. I was knocked over and the runt started licking my face. I was very glad that he had dropped the human illusion because if not this could have looked very...awkward. Needless to say I was happy to see the runt.

"_Tsume I'm so happy to see you! Where are the others? Did you beat Darcia? Is this paradise?"_ The runt kept babbling and would not shut up.

"No," I said. He stopped licking my face, "You died. And you're here, so I must be dead as well." Toboe sat there staring at me.

We were pulled back to reality when a girl's voice said, "Pets are not allowed on school grounds." I heard a gun clicking. The other runt had a gun! But he was pointing it at the girl, not us, which was sort of relieving.

"Run!" he shouted, "Get out of here!" Toboe obeyed the kid's instructions and I followed. I looked back when I heard gunshots. The kid was shooting at the white haired girl. At least I thought she was a girl, but she had a sword coming out of her arm, which she was using to deflect the discharged bullets. I ran even harder and got ahead of Toboe. I grabbed him and quickly rounded the corner of the building.

"Human form. Now," I said to Toboe, and he obliged. "I think we should be okay if we stay here. That girl was after a 'pet', not a human."

"Okay Tsume!" the runt replied in a tone that was way too happy for this situation.

* * *

Angel POV

The sword wielding one had joined the red head and they were both shooting at me. I ran up to them and slashed their legs as I dashed past. I rounded the corner of the school and my eyes were met by the sight of two boys, the one who had been with the dog, and a younger looking boy who, if he hadn't been wearing the male uniform, I would have thought to be a girl.

"Where did the dog go?" I asked the older one. They both got a strange look in their eyes when I said dog, but I disregarded it.

"It ran off into the forest," the older one replied while gesturing to his left.

"Oh," I said sadly. I turned around and walked away slowly. "I just wanted to pet it," I murmured to myself.

* * *

Fujimaki POV

"Ouch that hurts!" exclaimed Ooyama as he tried to stand up and pursue Angel.

"We got off lucky," I said, "She could have easily chopped our legs off or even killed us! By the way what did you do to make Angel attack you?"

"I found a human, well he found me. I guess he thought I was someone he knew. Then this huge dog showed up, and angel Appeared and said that pets aren't allowed on school grounds. I told them to run while I tried to slow Angel down," explained Ooyama

"So we should go see if that punk and his dog are still alive," I said. Ooyama nodded in agreement and we set off at our slow, painful, limping pace after a few minutes both of our wounds had healed enough to walk normally. We went around the corner and saw Angel walking away from two boys.

"What happened?" asked Ooyama.

"The dog ran away," said the larger punk, "And I found the person I was looking for." he added, gesturing to the smaller boy.

"Oh, so you thought I was him!" exclaimed Ooyama, "I'm sorry for that mix up." I then noticed that the little punk did look a bit like Ooyama.

"Hey Ooyama. There's two of them, one or each of us." I said, "If we get them we can complete Yuri-ppe's mission." When I said that the two strangers tensed up.

"And what do you mean by that?" growled the larger punk.

"Calm down," said Ooyama, "We aren't going to attack you or anything, we just need to recruit you guys."

"Recruit us for what?" asked the little punk.

"The Afterlife Battlefront, you punks!" I exclaimed, "Either you join us or be obliterated by Angel!" The two boys looked at each other.

"I don't want to be obliterated," said the little punk.

"And maybe if we follow them we can find the others," said the big punk.

"You mean the others died too?" asked the little punk sadly.

"Yeah, Hige and Blue did at least, but I'm not sure about Cheza and Kiba," said the big punk. I was getting tired of hearing them talk about their past lives.

"Would you punks just hurry up and come with us already!" I exclaimed.

"Sure, We'll join," said the big punk.

Oh! That's good!" said Ooyama, his voice full of relief, "By the way I'm Ooyama."

"Name's Fujimaki punks," I said.

"I'm Toboe!" said the little punk, "And this is Tsume," He continued gesturing to the big punk.

"So I guess that we should take you guys to headquarters now," said Ooyama as he scratched the back of his head. And with that we went into the school. When we reached the room that used to be the principal's office Ooyama said the password and we entered the room

* * *

Toboe POV

I knew before we had even walked inside the HQ that Blue, Hige, and Cheza were there. My nose had picked up their scents as we were walking down the hall. The first one to greet us was Hige.

"So Toboe, you're here too," he said. His expression was both happy and sad as he came up and patted me on the shoulder. Blue's expression was similar to Hige's as she walked toward me.

"Thanks for protecting Pops," she said as she hugged me. Cheza came over and petted me on the head.

"Oh hey Tsume!" said Hige as if he just noticed Tsume's existence, "Cheza said that you probably died. So even you aren't invincible."

"Well Porky, I seem to remember living longer than you," retorted Tsume.

"Hey that's a low blow," laughed Hige. "Besides I have somebody I had to protect," he continued as he gently put his arm around Blue's shoulders. Tsume made no response. It was unintentional, but I could tell that Hige's comment had hurt Tsume. I decided to change the subject.

"So why is Cheza here anyway?" I asked.

"This one had to sacrifice her body to restore life to the world and create paradise," replied Cheza.

"Oh, so Kiba's the only one who might still be aliv-" I said before being interrupted.

"Could you idiots stop all the reminiscing!?" shouted a girl with shoulder length purple hair, "I'm trying to run an anti-Angel operation here; we don't have all the time in the world! You came here to learn about the afterlife and our battle with Angel so shut up and let me explain!" The five of us were silent. I sat down on a nearby chair and gave her every ounce of my attention. "First of all, everyone who brought somebody today listen up! I will explain this to them, but If you want them to count for Operation Vacuum you must train them and give any additional explanations yourself, understand?"

"Okay!" said Ooyama

"You got it Yuri-ppe," said a guy with purple hair and a large ax who had come in while we were talking.

"Sure thing," said Fujimaki.

"You guys are so stupid," said a dark girl in the corner.

"Now you five," she said while gesturing to us, "listen up! You probably have already figured out that you're dead and that this is the afterlife. As far as we know this school is a place for people who have had bad lives to let go of their past life so that they can move on and dissapear. However, so as long as you continue fighting you can continue to exist. We are the SSS, a group of people fighting the reign of the student body president, Angel. Our ultimate goal is to find God and make him pay for giving us such unjust lives. Of course if you don't want to join us you can go get obliterated by Angel, any questions?"

"Yeah, what is a school?" I asked. She, and all the other strangers in the room stared at me for a very long time before bursting out into laughter.

"Hahaha, good one!," the girl said, "You almost made me think that you were serious!" I was very confused by her reaction, and as were Tsume, Hige, Cheza, and Blue. "So what is your choice?" she asked. The five of us gathered together to talk it over.

* * *

Hinata POV

_'I'm in trouble. I doubt there are many humans left in the school. If I don't find somebody...' _I shivered at the thought. _'Wait! Noda found two people! Maybe I can convince him to let me borrow one' _I looked over to Noda and saw he was talking to TK, who had entered the HQ while Yuri-ppe was explaining to the new recruits. As I walked toward them I heard the tail end if their conversation.

"-can't really handle both, so I was wondering if maybe you would take over training one of them" said Noda.

"Sweeeeet man! Got a little protegee," sang/said TK. I could not believe it. TK got a person before I did. _'Oh yeah! Yuri-ppe found somebody, and she is exempt from the operation. Knowing her she probably won't want to train somebody so...' _I turned toward Yuri-ppe and saw that she was talking to Shiina.

"It sounds stupid, but being hit with a hammer sounds stupider. I'll do it." said Shiina. I felt so betrayed.

Then I heard a deep voice behind me say "We'll join."

* * *

A few minutes ago, Hige POV

"So should we join them or not?" I asked.

"I think it's a good idea," said Blue

"Me too," said Toboe.

"I don't see why not," said Tsume.

"This one does not mind," said Cheza.

"So it's unanimous, we're joining them," I said. "Now we just have one more thing to discuss. If Kiba did survive and is in paradise right now, who will take over as leader of the pack?" I asked. Almost instantly everyone besides Cheza was looking at Tsume.

"No," said Tsume.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You are the oldest," said Blue.

"And you survived the longest, besides Cheza and Kiba, so that means you're the strongest," added Toboe.

"Well I don't want to be in charge of a group of useless idiots," said Tsume, "Hige why don't you be Alpha? I mean you and Blue are mates, so that would fit the traditional pack dynamic better."

"Well our pack is far from traditional," I said, "Plus I don't have a dominating personality like you do."

"I will pretend that that was a compliment," grumbled Tsume.

"Then it's official! Until Kiba shows up, if he does show up that is, Tsume is the pack Alpha. And as the Alpha it is your job to speak for the pack, so tell them that we decided to join," I said. Tsume muttered something under his breath, and I thought I heard the words "kill" and "Porky".

"We'll join," said Tsume in a voice loud enough to be heard by Yuri-ppe, who was obviously the leader.

"Terrific! Now introduce yourselves," said the girl. Tsume was the first to speak, obviously he knew that introductions a were part of his newly acquired and unwanted duties.

"I am Tsume," he said. "the runt is Toboe, the one who is stuffing his face half the time is Hige, Hige's...girlfriend is Blue, and the one who calls herself 'this one' is Cheza," he continued while gesturing to each of us as he said our names.

"Okay, now for our introductions. The guy with the ax is Noda, Takamatsu is the guy with glasses who enjoys pretending to be smart, the one with the sword is Fujimaki, Ooyama is the redhead, and his only outstanding feature is that he has none, the girl over there that keeps saying 'This is so stupid.' is Shiina, the guy over there who is constantly dancing is TK, this idiot over here is Hinata, and I am the leader, Yuri." said Yuri as she gestured to everyone in turn.

"But you can call her Yuri-ppe, we all do," added Hinata. Yuri quickly hit him on the head.

Please ignore the idiot," said Yuri, "Moving on, for clarification purposes who is in charge of who?" the purple-haired girl asked the other people in the room.

I'm in charge of Toboe, and Fujimaki is in charge of Tsume," said Ooyama.

"I'm in charge of Hige, and I'm letting TK take care of Blue." said Noda _'Great, I get crazy ax guy.'_ I thought to myself.

"And Shiina will take care of Cheza," said Yuri. The five of us looked at our assigned caretakers. Toboe looked like he didn't mind, Tsume looked like he wouldn't have been happy no matter who was assigned to him, Cheza looked like she was off in her own world, Blue looked skeptical, and I was doubting Noda's mental stability.

I then heard a muffled "No wait! Stop!" from the other side of the door.

* * *

Kiba POV

After a few hours of following Matsushida we exited the forest. I could see one large building and a few smaller ones. We entered the large building and went straight to the top floor. As we were walking along the hallway my nose was met with five very familiar scents. I ran past Matsushida and followed my nose to the source of the scents. They were coming from a door marked "Principal's Office". I didn't know what a principal was, but offices were places we usually avoided. _'Have they been captured? I need to help them!_ I thought.

"No wait! Stop!" shouted Matsushida. I ignored him and shoved the door open. The first thing I noticed was that all five of them looked safe and unharmed.

"Hey Kiba!" shouted Hige. Cheza looked happy to see me, Tsume looked relieved, and the other three looked happy at first and then suddenly sad. A girl with purple hair who was sitting behind a desk did a facepalm.

I could not see anything else because a huge pain exploded in the right half of my ribcage. I didn't know what had happened, but I was suddenly flying through a large window. I had cuts all over my body, and the blood streaming out of them looked a little bit like ribbons as I started to fall to the ground, which was forty feet below me. I managed to land on my feet but I then collapsed due to the pain in my chest.

_'Am I...dying'?_ I thought as darkness started to obscure my vision.

* * *

**Okay so if you're wondering why Blue and Hige are sad to see Toboe it's because they thought he deserved to go to a better place, and likewise Toboe, Hige, and Blue are sad to see Kiba because it means that none of them ended up in paradise. Also, in this story Ooyama has longer hair, like he grew it out throughout Heaven's Door/Track Zero and cut it right before episode 1, so that's why everyone thinks that Ooyama and Toboe look similar from behind.**

**I will be holding chapter three hostage untill I get one, count 'em: ONE, review, favorite, or follow on this story. Plus you should want to review because reviewers get a cookie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter three. I forgot to say this, but in case you haven't figured it out this is before Otanashi arrives. Unfortunately that also means that we probably won't see a lot of Yui and Takemaru because they are minor characters before Otanashi arrives.**

**Takemaru: Call me Christ.**

**Me: Only if you call me Super Bunnymatrix King!**

**Takemaru:...**

**Anyway I will try to get Yui in this story at least once, but I'm not sure it that'll work out or not. Also you may have noticed that Takamatsu is getting bashed. It is unintentional. Also if you see any missing Os that is because my o=key is a little wacked. One more thing. If you have seen Heaven's Door (I accidentally called it knockin on heaven's door in a previous chapter, sorry. I went back and fixed it) , or read Track Zero you may find some little bonuses here and there, like little Easter Eggs of goodness. I might also do some bonuses for if you read the four pannel comics later on.**

**Thank you a ton Aliinna. You were the first person to show any support for this fic, and for that I thank you. I know you didn't review, but I made a batch of (virtual) brownies for my first reviewer, and I don't want them to go bad, so I'll give them to you. Happy Birthday! *Gives Aliinna pan of brownies***

**Disclaimer...I'm too lazy to come up with a creative one, so I'll just say it. I don't own Wolf's Rain or Angel Beats!, they belong to their creators and whoever has the lisence rights, but I'm too lazy to look that up either.**

* * *

Yuri POV

"KIBA!" shouted Cheza. I looked up to see the five newcomers running out of the room to see if their friend was okay. I walked over to the window and was surprised to see that the one I assumed to be Kiba was still conscious. I was even more surprised when I saw Cheza jump out of the window. _'She's going to splatter," _I thought, but I was wrong. The girl seemed to be drifting downward. The way she fell almost reminded me of tsubaki flowers falling from their tree. The other four quickly followed suit and jumped. They fell at normal rates, but landed unscathed. They all surrounded Kiba and obscured my view of him.

"Those five will probably stay with Kiba until he heals," said Hinata, who was also looking out the window. I turned around as Hinata continued to ask, "What's their first mission going to be?"

After a bit of thought I replied with, "Operation Monster Stream."

"They get an easy operation like that for their first mission!?" exclaimed Noda, "You shouldn't baby new recruits!"

"I know," I replied, "But we're running low on meal tickets."

"Couldn't we do Operation Tornado then?" asked Fujimaki.

"If we do that then they would be able to see what Angel's like right off the bat," added Takamatsu.

"True, but it has been forever since we have done Operation Monster Stream, and I think Fish Saitou needs to go fishing before he completely loses it." I replied.

"How foolish," said Shiina. There were a few grumblings of how it was an unfair first mission, but nobody spoke out about them.

"On a side note," I said, "Matsushida five-dan, I am very pleased with your recruiting."

"Wait, why does he get special thanks?" asked Hinata.

"Because he recruited somebody even though he isn't part of Operation Vacuum," I said," Now I'm going to call Chaa so be quiet." The phone started ringing and Chaa answered.

"Hey Yurippe!" said Chaa.

"Hello Chaa, tomorrow we're going to do Operation Monster Stream." I said through the speakerphone.

"Okay I'll tell Saitou to get ready," said Chaa

"Also we're performing a parachute tomorrow evening, so please disable the death-traps by 16:00," I continued.

"Okay, no problem." said Chaa. I closed the line of communication.

"So Matsushida five-dan," I said, "Are you going to train Kiba, or will you have somebody else do that so that they can complete Operation Vacuum?"

"I think I'll let Hinata take care of Kiba," replied Matsushida. Hinata got a very happy look on his face, and he was probably remembering all the beef udon tickets that he been giving the judo master in the year beforehand. I went through a small checklist in my head.

"So Takamatsu is the only member of Operation Vacuum who doesn't have a recruit yet," I said.

I then heard Blue say, "I know that god can bleed," from the other side of the door. Tsume and Hige half-supported and half-dragged Kiba as they entered the room. They carefully set him on one of the couches.

"Wow Kiba!" said Toboe, "I can't believe you didn't die from that."

"I already told you that it is impossible to die here," I said to the kid.

"No, I mean his heart didn't stop beating or anything. He just lost consciousness for a few minutes," said Toboe. I was surprised, again. 'I_f that guy survived an anti-Angel trap he will probably be a valuable asset in the fight against Angel.' _I thought.

"That's Kiba for ya! Too stubborn to die, even if he's hit by a death-trap," said Hige.

"No, I probably would have died in the real world, but here in the afterlife it seems that healing is accelerated," said Kiba.

"Oh, so you guys already explained things to him?" I asked.

"Yep!" said Toboe.

"Good! Now all that's left is to give you new uniforms and show you to your dorm rooms," I said.

"What new uniforms?" asked Tsume.

"Well, right now you guys are wearing the NPC uniform, as opposed to our class SSS uniforms," I replied. They nodded in understanding. "Hinata, Shiina, Oyama, Fujimaki, Noda and TK. Take them to the dorms and get them new uniforms. After that give them their weapons and do a little training." With that the group of twelve left HQ, and I was stuck with Takamatsu and Matsushida. "I don't think we will be doing anything else today, so you two are dismissed as well," I said to them. They left the room and I was alone with my thoughts.

_'Six new members, pretty impressive. They seem to be a little strange, but then again none of us are exactly normal either,'_ I thought before adding, _'Except for maybe Oyama.'_ I continued to think about the new recruits,_ 'They seem to be very adaptive, and they accept things as what they are, not to mention the fact that they seem to have impressive physical abilities. I bet they will be great additions to the battlefront!'_ I suddenly had one of my famous maniac moments.

"MUAHAHAHA!" I laughed. It sounded so evil that I almost scared myself, "JUST YOU TRY TO STOP US, ANGEL!"

* * *

Kiba POV

The walk was fairly uneventful. Blue laughed occasionally after Hige told her something, my guess was that he was trying to flirt with her even though they were pretty much already a couple. One of the strangers was continually dancing, The ax-wielder was twirling his weapon around at what would probably be considered dangerous speeds, and the sword guy put the redhead in a headlock once or twice. The rest of us said nothing as we followed the blue-haired guy. _'I should probably learn these people's names,'_ I thought

I walked near Toboe, who was walking next to Tsume, "Hey Toboe, could you tell me these people's names?" I asked.

"Sure!" exclaimed the youngest pack member. He then proceeded to tell me the names of everyone who had been in the room. After that our group of twelve entered another four-story building and went up two stories. We stopped in front of a door marked C-03 and Hinata knocked. A girl with long blonde hair opened the door.

"Hey Yusa!" exclaimed Hinata, "We came here to get dorm keys, weapons, and uniforms for some recruits!" The girl turned her emotionless eyes toward us, as if she were cataloging us.

"One minute," she said in a drone-like voice. She left the door open and went back into the room. When she re-emerged she was carrying a basket full of clothes in her arms, a duffel bag over her shoulder, and three keys in her hand. She set the basket down and handed Hinata the three keys. "These are the three unoccupied rooms that are closest together. The girls get C-17 and the boys can split D-19 and D-17." The strange girl then proceeded to hand each of us a bundle of clothes.

"Wait a minute," said Hinata, "Wouldn't it be closer if the girls were in a room on the fourth floor? Then they would be separated by a flight of stairs. I know D-13 is open, so why not put them there?"

After she finished handing out clothes she turned to Hinata and stared at him like he was a madman. "Because it would be impossible to jump to D-13, it has no school-facing windows because it is around the corner." she said, as if the answer were obvious. I was confused by her statement, but I kept my face in an expression of indifference. "Here are the weapons, but I doubt they will be of much use," she said as she handed Hinata the duffel bag.

"Oof!" grunted Hinata as he tried to hold onto the heavy bag that Yusa had carried with ease. He set the bag down and said, "I think we'll pick this up on our way out." Yusa brought the bag into the room and closed the door without a word.

"Feh! You're such a weakling," said Noda. Hinata shrugged. He was about to give one of the keys to TK when he changed his mind and handed it to Shiina.

"Could you show the girls to their room please?" said Hinata.

"How foolish," said Shiina as she accepted the key and started to walk down the hall. TK and Blue followed her, and Cheza looked at me, as if to ask if it was okay.

"It's safe to go," I said, "We'll be close by, and you'll have blue with you." She nodded, laughed, and followed the other three.

"Okay guys, let's go upstairs," said Hinata. We went up a flight and down the hall, and we stopped in front of the two doorways. "How about Kiba and Tsume share D-19, and Hige and Toboe share D-17?" suggested Hinata. Obviously he was just thinking about putting the people together based on age.

"But I want to be with Tsume," said Toboe as he grabbed Tsume's arm.

"Plus if Kiba and Tsume share a room there will most likely be bloodshed," added Hige.

"Tsume and Toboe will have D-19; Hige and I will share D-17. That way Hige will be closer to Blue, and I will be near Cheza," I said. The other three seemed to be pleased with these arrangements. Hinata seemed confused by our reasoning, he seemed especially dumbstruck by the fact that Toboe, the youngest and most childish of our group, wanted to share a room with Tsume, the big scary guy.

"Well you guys can go check out your rooms, and while you're at it change into your uniforms. Feel free to take your time, and when you're done stop by room D-12," said Hinata. He handed Tsume and I the room keys and the four of us entered our new living spaces.

* * *

Toboe POV

The room was small and sparsely furnished. There were two desks side by side with matching office chairs. There was also one dinky bunk bed that looked like it would collapse as soon as somebody got on the upper bed. There was a window on the wall opposite of the door, but even though we were on the top floor we didn't have a good view because the window was facing the other building that we had just come from.

"Hey Tsume, how are we supposed to change the clothes on our human illusions?" I asked

"How should I know," replied Tsume as he shrugged, "I have never really put much thought into what my human form looks like."

_'Then maybe all I have to do is focus on what it looks like, It's worth a shot at least.'_ I thought. I dropped my human guise for a short amount of time, and when I brought it back up I closed my eyes and focused on the clothes it was wearing. I visualized what I would look like wearing the SSS uniform, and when I opened my eyes I saw Tsume staring at me.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"You just have to think about it before forming the illusion," I replied. He changed into wolf form for half a second while he focused, and when he reformed his human form it was wearing the SSS uniform.

"Pretty cool, huh?" I said. Tsume simply shrugged. I then decided to go over and open the window to get some fresh air into the stuffy dorm room.

When I opened the window I heard Hige's voice say, "Hey Toboe!"

As I poked my head out of the window I asked, "What is it, Hige?" I didn't have to raise my voice at all because Hige and I both had sensitive wolf ears.

"Oh, its nothing," replied Hige, "Just that if we all leave our windows open we can get to each others rooms with a few well-placed jumps." I looked over to the other building and saw that it was only fifteen or twenty feet away. A perfectly jump-able distance, if you are a wolf, that is.

"You're right! And that way we wouldn't have to deal with doorknobs and stairs!" I said.

"I know right? My teeth aren't really cut out for twisting doorknobs," responded Hige.

I laughed. "Your teeth aren't good for anything but eating," I said. I brought my head back inside just as I heard Hige starting to protest my comment.

"What did Porky want?" asked Tsume.

"He was just saying that we could get to each others rooms by jumping off of that other building," I said. He looked out the window and nodded. I was suddenly struck by an idea. "Hey, Tsume. That Yusa girl said something like that when she gave us the room keys, do you think," I paused for a little, "Do you think she knows what we are?" I asked.

"How the hell should I know?" he asked.

"Maybe she just saw us when we jumped out of the window to help Kiba," I said.

"Well I don't really care either way, as long as she doesn't try to shoot us," said Tsume. We lapsed into silence.

"Tsume, what do you think will happen to us now?" I asked.

He shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"What do you think of the guy who's training you?" I asked.

"He's an idiot, just like any other human I have ever met," he replied.

"What do you think this 'training' is anyway?" I asked.

"How the hell should I know that?" he asked, "Anyway it's probably got something to do with fighting this 'angel'."

"Do you think that we will ever get to paradise?" I asked.

He paused before saying, "I have no clue."

There was a long pause before I asked my next question, because I knew it was more of a personal question, and Tsume didn't really like those. But I had to figure out if that voice I had heard when I first woke up was actually his, or if I had just imagined it. "Tsume, why did you want to go to paradise?" I asked.

He thought for a little and said, "I wasn't really headed to paradise, I just wanted to leave that city." He was lying, I could tell because he acted like he didn't care what his answer was.

_'Just one more question,'_ I thought. "Tsume, what happened after I died," I asked. I saw him flinch at my question.

"I already told you, didn't I?" he said.

"No, I mean how did everyone react? How did _you_ react?" I restated my question. I could tell he didn't want to answer, but I gave him the look that said 'I want an answer, and I'm not going to let the subject drop until I get one.'

After much deliberating he finally said, "We howled for you, and Cheza sang for you."

"Oh," I said disappointedly, "Is that it?"

"Well we didn't exactly have time to bury you or anything," he said guardedly. The statement hurt my feelings, not only because of the harshness of the statement, but also by the fact that I could tell he was hiding something. "Are you done asking questions yet?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"Then let's go to room D-12," he said.

* * *

Blue POV

It had been pretty easy to figure out how to make my illusion look different. I went over and opened the window, and heard Hige shouting, "eeth are more delicate than the rest of you brutes! Stupid runt!"

"Hige, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing," He said while scratching the back of his head. I laughed softly and he smiled.

"Hey Hige, I bet If we wall-jumped from that other building we could get around easily," I said.

"That's what the runt and I were just talking about," he said.

"Oh really!?" I said teasingly, "To me it sounded like you were ranting about how the rest of us were brutes for not having delicate teeth."

"W-w-well I would never call you a brute, Blue. I was mainly talking about Kiba and Tsume," Hige said. He seemed pretty flustered. I then noticed that he still had the navy-blue uniform on.

"Why do you still have that on?" I asked him.

He looked at his outfit, then at mine, and asked, "How did you do that?"

"You just imagine the uniform while you are forming the human illusion," I said.

"Oh cool!" he exclaimed.

"Well I have to get back to helping Cheza, so I'll see you in a little while," I said. I turned and looked at Cheza. She was still trying to get the old uniform off. She had one arm stuck in the head hole, and the string thing that went around her neck was in a terrible knot. Her other arm was dangling out of the bottom of the shirt, and I noticed that one or two of the jacket's buttons had burst.

"This one is not used to these clothes," she said sadly. I had already tried to help her, but I was useless without thumbs.

I sighed and said, "I'm getting Shiina to come help us, so don't panic." I went into the hallway and entered room C-06. "Cheza needs help changing," I said into the dark room. A shadow that I knew to be Shiina moved toward the door.

"How foolish," said Shiina as she exited the room. When she saw Cheza she pulled out a strange-looking knife and proceeded to cut away the uniform. After a few minutes of struggling Cheza was into her new SSS uniform.

* * *

Hige POV

After Kiba and I "changed uniforms" we went to room D-12 and saw that Tsume and Toboe were already there, along with Oyama and Hinata. The room looked almost identical to ours. The only difference was that this room had a few piles of books, a stack of pictures, as well as a few in frames, an alarm clock, and a small pile of little white tickets with various words printed on them.

"Oh there you guys are!" said Hinata, "now let's go get the others and start your training." The first room we stopped at was D-04. The room looked very messy everywhere but the bottom bunk. There was trash strewn on the floor, as well as various CD's and random objects. The only thing on the bottom bunk was another pile of white tickets, but these ones all said "Beef Udon" on them. TK was break-dancing inside the room, and Hinata had to grab him and drag him out of the room, and even then he didn't stop danging.

We then went to C-17, where we found Blue, Cheza, and for some reason Shiina. After that we went to room C-08. Inside were Noda and Fujimaki. This room's decor was by far the most interesting. There was a tape line splitting the room in two halves. The level of messiness was high on both sides, and so was the layout of the furniture placement. The only notable difference was that the bedposts of Fujimaki's bed looked like they were chopped off by a sharp, and on Noda's bed the legs looked the same way. The bunk bed had probably been cut in half in order to allow the room to be divided into two halves but I could not tell if it was Fujimaki's sword, Noda's ax, or both that had done the chopping.

I was pretty surprised by similarities between the halves of the room. _'Well, if opposites attract then maybe similars repel?' _I thought.

"Okay that's everyone!" said Hinata.

* * *

Yusa POV (flashback)

_I was standing on the roof and looking at the scene below me. There were six people whom I had never seen. One of them had been hit by the hammer, and that's why I had come. Keeping tabs on who was hit by the hammer and when was one of my duties. Anyway the one that was hit by a hammer fell unconscious, and that is when I saw something that shocked even me. The "boy" had turned into a wolf. If I hadn't been on the roof I probably wouldn't have been able to see it due to the people clustered around him, so I assumed that Yuri couldn't see what had happened. I stared at this anomaly for a few minutes. After that the boy regained consciousness, and the group went back inside._

'I don't think I should tell Yuri about this. For one thing she wouldn't believe me, and for another it looks like it has nothing to do with Angel. But I do wonder who those people are.'

End Flashback

There was a knock on the door, it was Hinata and the others again. I grabbed the bag and handed it to Noda, who I knew to be much stronger than Hinata, physically. Hinata frowned, but I didn't let it effect me.

"Kiba, this one is hungry," said one of the new recruits. One of the boys nodded. _'That's an interesting way of talking, and that one must be named "Kiba",' _ I thought. I stored the information in my memory banks, in case it would be of use later.

"You're hungry right now?" asked Hinata, "Dinner isn't until later, so you'll have to wait." what he said sparked something in my mind. I went back into the room I shared with Yuri and brought out eighteen meal tickets, enough to last six people one day.

"You will need these to get food, come to me tomorrow if you need more, but after the next Operation Tornado you will be expected to take care of it yourself." I said.

Kiba nodded and asked asked, "What phase is the moon tonight?"

"Waning crescent," I said, "There will be no moon either tomorrow night or the night after that." This information seemed to displease all six of the new recruits.

"We should probably give Cheza a chance to eat before nightfall then, right Kiba?" asked the small redhead that wasn't Oyama. Kiba nodded. I was confused by this conversation, but I didn't let it show, unlike Hinata, Noda, and Fujimaki.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Noda.

"None of your business," said the gray-haired one.

"Well lets go outside and start training!" said Hinata. And so they left.

* * *

Tsume POV

We wound up in an open area near the forest.

"Well let's what all Yusa gave us," said Hinata. Noda set the bag down and unzipped it. I walked over and dumped all the contents out, much to the dismay of the non-pack members. I then proceeded to go through the pile.

"Useless...junk...worthless...no point...no use..." I said as I slid gun after gun across the ground and away from the pile. About halfway through I found something that could be useful. I grabbed the knife, and said, "That's more like it." Hinata looked at me like I was crazy for picking a knife over some guns, but in the corner of my eye I could see Noda nodding in approval.

Hinata cleared his throat and said, "Well anyway let's split up into groups of two, for starters." Fujimaki walked over to me.

"So what's your problem with guns?" he asked?

I replied by saying, "I can't use them."

"What is it a moral issue or something? If you don't have a good weapon you will go through the pain of dying countless times, You need a gun." He said. I sighed, I could tell this guy was going to be difficult.

* * *

Hinata POV

I walked over to my charge and said, "Hey, I guess you probably haven't been notified of this yet, but even though Matsushida is the one who brought you in I'm the one who will be training you, so let's get you a gun and get some target practice in."

"I can't do that," he said.

"What?! Why?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"I physically cannot use a gun, because it is impossible for me to pull the trigger," he said. I looked at his hands. Both of them had five fingers, and none of them looked disfigured.

I was still trying to figure out what he had said when I heard Cheza say, "This one is full now!" I looked over and saw Cheza sitting in the sunlight, Shiina was standing next to her, and offering her a gun. Cheza looked at Shiina like she had just noticed her presence and said, "This one does not want to hold such a violent thing."

Kiba walked over to her and said, "Cheza, of the six of us you are the only one who can use a gun, so you should use one."

Cheza shook her head. "This one does want want to hold a thing that has been used to hurt you," she said.

"Cheza please," said Kiba as he looked at her desperately, "Even if you do have a gun you are still the most defenseless of all of us. I need you to use one for protection." Cheza stared at him.

She nodded and said, "Only for protection, this one will not harm innocents." Kiba nodded and looked relieved. Something suddenly sparked in my mind, and I rewinded their conversation in my mind.

"Wait...Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Blue, Toboe. NONE of you can use guns?!" I exclaimed.

"That's right," said Hige. I stared at them and sighed.

"Well what can you do?" I asked.

"Basically just hand-to-hand combat," said Toboe.

"Well then give us a demonstration!" shouted Noda as he charged toward the young boy. There was a gray flash, and when my eyes refocused I saw Tsume standing in front of Noda, the ax that had been in his hands was stuck in the ground a few feet away.

Tsume was glaring at Noda. "Do not do that EVER again!" growled Tsume. I was afraid that Noda would say something to infuriate Tsume, but the idiot actually backed down. That was the first, and only time that I ever saw Noda back down from a fight, it was also the first and only time that I saw fear in his eyes, and instinctual fear.

"Well," I said trying to get everyone's attention, "Let's have Cheza do a little gun practice, and then we can go get dinner." And so the next two hours were spent having Cheza try her hand at various types of gun. After the sun set and we couldn't see where the bullets were landing we went to the cafeteria.

* * *

Yuri POV

I saw Hinata come in, and after he got his meal I waved my hands in the "Sit over here" gesture. He put down his tray and sat across from me. Oyama, Fujimaki, Noda, Shiina, and TK joined us as well.

"Report! What happened?" I demanded. And so Hinata explained everything. When he got to the training part my eyebrows raised. I was especially surprised when he described the happenings after Noda charged Toboe. According to Hinata Tsume had moved faster than Shiina, and none of them could explain exactly what happened, not even Noda. I found myself grinning and looking at the table that the six were sitting at.

_'This is getting very interesting, very interesting indeed.'_

* * *

**Yay! Now that introductions are mostly over the plot is actually moving! Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all I want to thank nazebaka for reviewing and following! Your review really encouraged me, and I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. Please take this plate of lemon bars as a token of my appreciation!**

**In case you want to know, it took a long time to update because my brother said he wanted to be my beta reader, but he kept putting off his job. I finally got fed up with it and did the editing myself. To make up for the long wait and short chapter the next chapter will be super long!**

**There aren't anymore clarifications, YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats! or Wolf's Rain. Never have, never will.**

* * *

Kiba POV

I was gathering the courage to sample the strange-looking food that was in front of me. According to my "meal ticket" it was called "curry". _'Well I guess if it's inedible I can feed it to the bottomless pit,' _I thought as I glanced to my left. Right next to me was Cheza, next to her was Hige. He was talking to Blue, who was sitting across from him. I was thinking about convincing Hige to trade meals with me when suddenly a hot-pink haired girl sat in the empty seat to my right.

She turned to me, no to all six of us and said, "You guys must be new here. This place is kind of confusing, so if you have any questions feel free to ask Yui-nyan!" We all stared at this strange character.

"And who is Yuinyan?" growled Tsume, who was sitting across from me.

She smiled, pointed to herself, and said, "Me! I'm Yui. Nyan!" When she said the "nyan" part of her name she made a strange gesture where she put her hands on the sides of her head and clenched them into fists. I could see that everyone else was as baffled by her actions as I was. She just sat there as if she was expecting a response. Toboe was the first to decide to say something to the girl, who I was starting to suspect had rabies.

"Well Yuinyan, I think we're good for now, but If we ever have questions we'll be sure to ask you," he said from his seat between Tsume and Blue.

She stood up suddenly and said in a cheery voice, "Okay! Well, bye!" She then walked, or rather skipped, away to sit at a different table. I think most of us sighed in relief, glad that the rabid girl was gone. I looked at Cheza and saw that her water glass was empty, so I handed mine to her. She smiled and drank it.

"This one is neither hungry, nor thirsty," she said, "This one wants to go to sleep now." I looked down at my untouched "curry" and handed it to Hige. He made a little sound of gratitude before diving into the food.

"Spicy!" he exclaimed as he desperately grabbed for his water. We laughed at the porky wolf's antics, and even Tsume let out a little chuckle.

Once the laughter subsided I said, "I'm taking Cheza back to the dorms. When you finish meet us in C-17 so that we can have a meeting." They acknowledged what I said and I led Cheza out of the "Cafeteria".

* * *

Toboe POV

So far the meeting had been pretty uneventful. We had come to the conclusion that it would be a good idea for all of us to always keep our windows open, as a secondary means of transportation. We had also basically decided to keep our being wolves a secret and fight with the SSS to avoid being obliterated.

"What about that Yusa girl?" I asked. Everyone was silent.

"She knows something. I'm not sure how much but, she knows something. We will have to be extremely cautious in our dealings with her," said Kiba.

"Why can't we just tell them what we are?" I asked.

"Because they would probably try to shoot us," replied Hige with a shrug.

"But we don't know that!" I exclaimed, "These people seem different. It's like they came from a different universe. Think about it! We don't know what a "school" is, but all of these people act like it's common knowledge, and that's not the only thing that's different about them either."

"I understand what you're saying, Toboe, but it's better to not tell them than it is to end up being hunted by them," said Kiba.

"And besides, we have already appeared to them as humans, and I doubt that where they're from it is considered normal for wolves to have the ability to look like humans," added Hige. I nodded. They were right, but I still didn't like lying to the humans all the time.

"Are we done now?" asked Blue, "because I would like to get some sleep."

"We're done," said Kiba.

"Finally! I think I'm going to go for a little run." said Tsume as he stood up. He walked over to the open window and jumped out. I heard him hit the ground outside.

"We're going to our room," said Hige. Kiba walked out the door, and Hige followed. After the door closed I was hit by a realization.

"I'm locked out, Tsume was the one who had the key." I said sadly.

"Then just jump out of the window, you did leave yours open right?" said Blue.

"Yeah but..." I didn't finish my sentence. I looked out the window to my room. It looked pretty far away, and a diagonal jump like that sounded difficult. _'I could first go up to Kiba and Hige's room, and then over to Tsume and my room, but then Hige would probably tease me for not being able to make it in one go.'_ That decided it for me. I was going to have to make it in two jumps. I climbed onto the windowsill and launched myself upward and to the left. My paws were in contact with the other building for less than a quarter of a second before I kicked off again. I was headed straight for the window to room D-19. I landed on the windowsill.

My paw slipped, and I went crashing to the ground.

_'Just my luck, I get the jump right, but trip and end up on the ground!'_ I thought grumpily as I tried to shake the dust out of my fur. My human form was still on, so to a passerby it would look like I was brushing off the dirt. I was still grumbling to myself when I heard music coming from above me. Using my superior hearing I deduced that the sound was being made by a guitar, and that it was coming from D-21, the room next to mine. I decided to investigate further, and started wall-jumping my way up the building.

* * *

Guitarist POV

I had decided to take advantage of my room mate being gone on a food run and was trying to figure out the next few measures of the secret song I was writing. Suddenly I heard a crashing sound coming from the open window. I looked over and saw a small person laying in a heap on the floor.

I tried to keep my surprise to myself, but a small, "Eek!" escaped my lips. The stranger quickly sat upright and faced me.

"Oh! I'm sorry I scared you!" said the person. I decided that it was a boy because it was wearing the male SSS uniform.

"Why did you...? How did you...? Who are you? I mean, you must be an Afterlife Battlefront member because of the uniform, but I've never seen you," I said in a startled manner that was rather unlike me.

"I just got recruited today, so that's why you don't know me." said the boy.

"And why are you here?" I asked. The shock was finally wearing off.

The kid looked at the ground, like he was deciding how to explain it to me and finally said, "I got locked out of my dorm. I was trying to get in by climbing through the window when I heard music coming from here, so I came to investigate...Tsume always says that I'm too curious for my own good."

"You were climbing up four stories to get into your room? Wouldn't it have been easier to go to Yusa and ask for a new key?" I asked incredulously. He looked at me like the idea had never occurred to him. Then he suddenly looked scared.

"Yusa's creepy," he simply stated. I stared at him, and after a long, uncomfortable silence he asked, "So what were you playing?"

"A song that I'm writing," I replied.

"Can I hear it?" he asked.

"Well, it's kinda a secret song. I haven't even showed it to my room mate," I said. He looked disappointed and sad, so I went on to say, "I don't think it's all that great, but if you really want to hear it I guess I can play it for you." He looked like he would explode from happiness.

I don't know why I decided to trust him. Maybe it was because he looked like a harmless child, and maybe it was because he didn't know what GirlDeMo was like, what I was supposed to be like. I think I trusted him because of his eyes. His eyes looked full of a deep sorrow, hidden by a smile and laughter. Eyes that had shed more tears than what should be possible for one his age.

I started to play the untitled song. I had only written the first verse because I was stuck on how the chorus would sound. Even so I played what I had written with all of my heart.

* * *

Toboe POV

I sat, awestruck. The song had so much emotion that I almost wanted to howl for her pain. "That's it?" I asked sadly once she stopped playing.

"I don't know how to continue it," said the girl, "I just don't know how to express the idea I want to get across."

"Can I give you a suggestion?" I asked. She nodded. _'I want to tell her to let it out by howling, but that would sound weird to her, and I don't want her to be suspicious,'_ I thought. "Well...how do I put it? Your song makes it feel like you're crying quietly in the corner of a room or something," I noticed she looked a little shocked at my insight, "And I think that for the chorus you should contrast that by...well not screaming exactly, but being loud." She looked confused, so I continued by quietly adding, "like how a wolf howls to vent it's sadness." She looked like she suddenly understood.

"I see now! I think that my heart was already telling me that that's how I should write it, and I was just afraid of messing it up, but if you think the same thing then it must be right," she said happily. I put my arms behind my head and grinned. "I'm going to try writing the chorus again," she said. I nodded and after a few seconds she said, "You can leave now."

"Oh, well do you think I could hang out here? I kinda want to see what it's like to write a song," I said.

She sighed and said, "I guess it's okay. Oh by the way my name's Iwasawa, what's yours?"

"Toboe!" I said. She nodded slightly, picked up the guitar, and started alternating between strumming quietly and humming under her breath. After a few minutes I heard a noise coming down the hallway. I could tell that it was in front of D-17, and it wasn't the footsteps of anyone I knew. "Someone's coming down the hallway," I stated, but I'm not sure why I felt the need to announce it.

"Shit. My room mate," she hissed. I could tell by the look on her face that her room mate would not be amused by my presence, so I walked over to the window.

"Bye Iwasawa," I said as I stepped up onto the windowsill.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Leaving, but I'll probably see you later. We are next-door neighbors after all!" and with that I jumped outward. I heard her moving toward the window, but I was already hidden by the curtain of night. I bounced off the school building and landed on the windowsill to D-19. I heard Iwasawa shout my name, but I gave no reply. She stopped calling for me quickly, probably because her room mate had entered the room. I turned around and came face-to-face with Tsume.

"Did I miss out on something?" he asked. I decided to just be mostly honest with him, minus the fact that I messed up on the jump to our room.

"I heard some music coming from the room next to ours, so I went to see what it was, and there was this nice girl playing a guitar, and I helped her with one of her songs," I briefly explained. When I said "nice girl" I could tell that Tsume was thinking about Lyra and how I had said that she was "nice", but I quickly pushed the thoughts of Lyra to the back of my mind.

Eventually he scoffed and said, "you really do love mingling with humans." I would have protested, but I was too tired, so I grumbled something about being sleepy and I jumped up onto the top bunk, using the ladder wasn't an option. He turned off the light and I heard him get into bed as well. As I drifted into sleep I thought something like _'So I really am dead. I wonder what I should do with my second chance at life. I think I want to figure out what that voice I heard when I first woke up was.'_

* * *

Blue POV

My sleep was dreamless, and the morning was uneventful. Kiba had gotten up and gathered all six of us and we went to the "cafeteria" to get breakfast. Toboe seemed to be searching for somebody in the room when Hinata came up to us and asked Kiba, "You ready for your first operation?"

"What is it?" He said.

"It's called Operation Monster Stream, but the name makes it sound scarier than it actually is," he replied.

"What are we doing in this operation?" asked Tsume in his usual growl.

"It's really just fishing, we won't even have any encounters with Angel," he said, "When you're done eating come to our table, we're planning on going to the river right after breakfast because according to Yurippe we have a more important operation this evening and we she wants to finish Monster Stream quickly." We nodded as a group and he walked back to his table.

We left the "cafeteria" empty-handed, which confused me because I was sure that humans needed special equipment to fish.

As we were walking I caught TK's attention and asked him, "Don't we need supplies to fish?"

"No fear," he said while dancing to imaginary music, "There's a maniac."

_'I wish I had a partner that spoke normally. TK and Cheza should be partners because they both speak some form of nonsense.'_ I thought.

Thankfully Oyama heard the exchange and said to me. "One of the members of the guild, that's the underground organization where we get our guns and ammo from by the way, loves fishing, so whenever we do Operation Monster Stream he brings a cart of supplies to the surface. He's so good at fishing that he's called a fishing maniac. His name's Saitou." I was glad that my questions had been answered, and I felt a little jealous of Toboe for having such a normal partner.

We were walking along the bank of a river, and as we rounded a corner the cart Oyama had spoken of came into view. Most of the SSS members went to grab gear when Yuri stood in front of the cart, and got ready to announce something.

"As you all know we are performing Operation Monster Stream. We are pressed for time, so we only have until 12:00 for everyone to fill their baskets. Anyone who does not fill a basket will not be given tickets after the next Operation Tornado, so I suggest you catch a lot of fish. Operation: START!"

* * *

**_PLEASE READ THIS!_**

**In this story I am planning on having all the Angel Beats! characters share their memories with at least one of the wolves. However, I doubt that I will be able to think of stories for everyone, so that's where you come in! If you have any ideas for a character's backstory tell me in a review or PM and your idea will most likely become part of this story! It doesn't need to be a super-detailed account of the person's life (though it could be if you wanted to), it just needs to be enough to get my own imagination flowing. All ideas are welcome and appreciated.**

**On a side note, if you want to you may specify which dessert you want as a reward for reviewing. I will not be able to give it to you, but it's the thought that counts!**

**Also, Shiina is the only person who I have already thought up a story for. Everyone else is free game, except for Yuri, Yui, and Iwasawa because I will not make their stories different from the ones that were shown in the anime.**


End file.
